Doctor, Doctor
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack has to go to the doctor for his yearly check up and he hates going and is scared but Mark is there with him to make him not scared and all This was a request


Jack was lying in bed snuggled up to Mark when Mark's alarm went off waking them both up. "No, ma I don't want to get up" Jack mumbled into Mark's chest. Mark laughed "come on the day's a wasting we got to get up."

Jack sighed "fine, fine" Jack kissed Mark's chest and got up stretching and he looked at his phone and his heart stopped in his chest, today was his doctor exam for his yearly check-up. Jack hated the doctor he was fine going when he was a kid because it was fun and he got suckers and his mum got to go with him. Now being an adult and having to go alone sucked.

Mark came up behind Jack and put his arms around his waist "what's wrong babe?" Jack just sighed "oh, I just have to go to the doctor today its time for my yearly check-up." "Oh, why do you feel so tense about it?" as Mark rubbed Jack's bare shoulders. Jack turned around and faced him "because I hate going to the doctor alone."

Mark smiled "well you got me now, I can go with you if you like." Jack just hugged him "yes, please I'm kind of afraid of the doctor." Mark smiled "aww Jackaboy don't be afraid there just there to help us, yes some can be quacks but can't do anything about it. Now lets go take a nice hot shower to wake us up and we can have breakfast and we will head out ok?"

Jack just nodded his head and trotted to the bathroom with Mark trailing behind. They took their shower and Mark took Jack's mind off going to the doctor with a little messing around in the shower. After that they made their way into the kitchen and Mark whipped them up some breakfast.

After full and all of Mark's amazing pancakes Jack got himself ready to head out to his doctor, Dr. Kelly." She was a nice lady and always liked Jack or Sean as she called him by his real name she loved his green hair, she didn't know about him dating Mark so she would be meeting Mark for the first time today.

Mark and Jack made their way into Mark's car and they drove down to the local hospital in town and made their way to the side where the little clinic was. Mark parked in the visitor-parking garage and turned off the car. Jack was kind of shaking a bit and looked a little pale. Mark reached over and grabbed his hand. "Are you going to be okay love?"

Jack just nodded "yeah, just as long your with me I'll be fine." "Ok, come on then we don't want to be late and have to sit in the waiting room long." "Yeah, I hate that with their old magazines and terrible TV and babies crying." "Well, lets hope its not pack today for being a Monday."

Jack and Mark made their way into the hospital and Mark hated hospitals because he's been there a good few times but he was here for Jack and he manned up and made his way inside and they went down the hallway to the area where the little clinic was.

Jack went to the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" "Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Kelly for a ten am appointment for my yearly check-up." "Ok, just sign in here and a nurse will come out shortly and call your name to be taken to a room." Jack nodded and signed his name and went to sit next to Mark.

Mark was reading a random magazine about space and Jack looked around the room just trying to keep his mind off what was going on he watched whatever was on the TV. There was a little boy playing with some toys by his mother, thank goodness there was no crying babies it was quiet in the room today.

The door opened and a nurse came out looking around the room. "Sean?" Jack looked up and nodded and got up. "Right this way please." "Wait, can my boyfriend come with me?" The nurse nodded "sure, we got an extra chair in the room he can sit just as long he don't get in the way of the doctor." "I wont." "Ok, come on then.

Jack and Mark followed her into a hallway "ok Mr. McLoughlin going to weight you first before we headed into the exam room, so if you take off your shoes and step onto the scale please." Jack nodded and took off his green shoes and stepped onto the scale.

The nurse moved something's and looked at the numbers "ok good weight of 157. Ok if you follow me we will put you in an exam room. Jack nodded again and Mark followed them into exam room one. "Ok, go ahead and leave your shoes off and just go ahead and hop on the exam table. I'll just be taking your blood pressure and a few other tests then Dr. Kelly will be in here to do your full exam."

Jack nodded and pulled up the sleeve on his T-shirt and the nurse got the blood pleasure machine and she helped Jack place his arm into the machine and let it do its work. Once it was done it read 120/80bp. "Ok, your BP is normal that's good, now I'm just going to check your ears and eyes.

The nurse grabbed the thing to check ears and eyes and did what she had to do. "Ok your eyes and ears are good, ok well I have done my tests and Dr. Kelly will be in shortly so just relax. Jack nodded "ok thank you nurse." Mark watched her leave and smirked "gosh you don't know how bad I was holding in to yell SHUT UP NURSE!" he said as the door was closed.

Jack just laughed "I know its amazing you can keep that in everytime you pass or get visited by a nurse." "Yeah, its just a habit I really should break it but everybody just loves when I shout it." A knock was sounded at the door "come in" Jack said. Dr. Kelly walked in "Hello, Sean been a while." "Hello Dr. Kelly, and yeah it has been." "So who is this fine fella here in my exam room?"

Mark blushed "hi I'm Mark, I'm Sean's boyfriend." "Ah, well nice to meet you Mark." "Likewise Dr. Kelly." "Ok so you just relax there Mark while I take good care of your boyfriend." Jack was a little scared still but he relaxed as Mark was in the room. "Ok, Sean just going to ask you some questions first then I will do my exam."

Jack nodded "ok, that's fine." "Ok, so how has your eating habit been?" "Its good, Mark cooks a lot of healthy food and once in a while we will junk out but not so much I've been trying to cut back on the junky foods." "Ah, well that's good a slice of cake is good in a once a while but not so much." Jack laughed "yeah you know me, I used to be in love with cake." "Yeah, you have."

"Ok, lets see any colds or flu or any sickness recently?" "Nope, been fine nothing has hit me or anything." "Ok, that's good" No new meds or anything?" "No, still med free only thing I had to take a week ago was for a headache but you know me when I play my YouTube games." Dr. Kelly laughed "yeah, you need to tone down that rage sometimes Sean" as she pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, Dr. Kelly I know." "Ok and last question how's everything inside working no heart issues no anything like that." "Nope, everything is in working order." 'Ok, good ok that clears up my questions ok I'm going to do the exam now.

So if you could take off your shirt and I'll adjust the bed here so it's more comfy for you. Jack nodded and took off his shirt and got comfy when the bed was aliened. "Ok, first I'm going to check your pulse. Jack nodded "ok if you can just turn your head sideways. Jack did and Dr. Kelly placed her two fingers on Jack's pulse point and looked at her watch timing Jack's pulse. "Ok, your pulse rate is 74 a little jumpy but that's ok its normal."

"Now let's take a listen to your heartbeat shall we." Jack nodded and Dr. Kelly took off her stethoscope and warmed it up so it wasn't cold, she placed it on Jack's chest listening to each area of Jack's heart. "Ok, Sean now take a nice deep breath in and hold it." Jack did so and Dr. Kelly listened to Jack's heartbeat. "Ok, now let it out nice and slowly. Jack did so. "Ok, you can breathe normally.

"Ok, I'm going to listen to your lungs now, so if you take one more big deep breath and then let it out nice and slowly. Jack did so. Dr. Kelly took off her stethoscope and placed it around her neck. "Ok, your heart and lungs sound nice and healthy your heart rate was a little fast, you sure you're okay Sean you seem nervous by the sound of your heartbeat."

Jack sighed "yeah, you know me I was never a fan of coming here." Dr. Kelly nodded "I know Sean, its ok we are almost done I got a few more tests to run." Jack nodded. "Ok, I'm going to look at your stomach now and do some pushes let me know if anything hurts?"

Jack nodded and Dr. Kelly pushed in areas of Jack's stomach and he nodded "nothing hurts." "Ok, good that seems normal then." "Ok a few more tests then all done. Dr. Kelly continued her exam checking Jack's eyes and ears with the eye machine and ear machine then after that made sure his relaxes were in tip top shape which their were.

"Ok, well that should do it Sean, you are one healthy young man, so I'll see you for your next check-up ok." Jack nodded "oh Sean, don't forget this." Dr. Kelly handed him a green sucker. Jack laughed "thanks, Dr. Kelly you know me oh so well." She smiled "bye Sean." "Bye."

Jack signed out and they made their way back to the car with Jack sucking on his green sucker and holding Mark's hand. "Now, see was that so bad?" Jack stuck his tongue out at him that was green from the sucker "don't make me bite that tongue mister." Jack laughed "no it wasn't bad, but I'm hungry now can we get lunch and just go home."

Mark smiled "yes, I think you earned an amazing lunch and tons of cuddles when we get home." "Yay" Jack said and hugged Mark.

The end.


End file.
